The Sin Of Greed
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: Draco hates the attention Harry gets from Ginny, so he's going to claim her for himself. However, the young boy has no idea how to go about wooing a lady and he's in for a bit of a shock.


**Enter Stranger But Take Heed, Of What Awaits The Sin Of Greed**

He could choose anyone.

He could get any girl he liked.

He didn't need to worry about being rejected, because girls were scared of rejecting him.

He had never been dumped. No girl had ever left him.

Until he set his sights on Ginny Weasley.

The pretty, red headed Weasley girl with her big brown eyes like pools of melted chocolate and that scattering of freckles across her perfect nose.

He wanted Ginny Weasley.

She was in the year below him and in a rival house. She was the most challenging target he had picked yet.

He was ready.

oOo

Ginny was stood outside Gringott's bank. It was bright and sunny; a perfect July day. The sunlight glinted off the white marble and Ginny had to squint her eyes to read the warning written above the doors.

"Enter stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed," said a male voice from behind her.

She spun around, her eyes flashing. She knew who it was without even seeing his face.

"Malfoy," she said coldly.

The pale boy smirked.

"What's wrong, Weasley? Why are you outside the bank? I wouldn't have thought you'd like it, does it not remind you of your... circumstances?"

Ginny scowled.

"Get out of here, Malfoy."

"I could show you a side of life you've never experienced," said Draco, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. "I could show you what it's like to have everything."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

Draco attempted to turn his smirk into a friendly smile but it morphed into something more like a grimace.

"Come with me, I'll show you something," he said, trying to grab her hand.

Ginny snatched it away from him.

"Show me what?" she asked.

"Follow me," said Malfoy.

He entered the bank without even looking back and something about the way he moved with such certainty bade Ginny do as he said.

oOo

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny.

Draco stopped at a desk manned by a scowling goblin.

"I'd like you to take me to my vault," he said confidently.

The goblin scowled harder.

"Young sir has his key, I presume?" it spat.

Draco handed the goblin a tiny, gleaming sliver of silver.

"Of course," he said, his voice silky. "Come on, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny glared at the back of his platinum blond hair, but she followed him anyway. She was caught in the throes of curiosity.

oOo

Ginny followed Draco, who in turn was following the goblin, out of the high ceilinged, marble walled room and into a low, stone passage.

"In," said the Goblin, who went by the name of Ripstick.

Draco climbed in, still managing to look sleek and graceful.

Ginny tumbled in after him. She loved the carts; they reminded her of flying. She could see from Draco's expression that he was enjoying it as much as her and immediately began to dislike it.

"Here we are," said Ripstick as the cart jolted to a stop beside a huge, iron door. It looked bigger than the Weasley's vault and yet Ginny knew that really they were all the same size. Perhaps, she thought, it was just the wealth and power seeping out of it that was expanding and enlarging it in her mind.

"Do you want to see what I could give you?" asked Draco.

Ginny shrugged. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She felt strange, almost as if someone else should have been stood there in her place.

Draco frowned. This wasn't working out the way that he had planned it to work.

"Open the vault," he said to the goblin, who stared at him with a look of contempt.

"Do it yourself," said Ripstick.

Draco frowned. This really wasn't going how he had planned. He unlocked the vault, feeling weak for doing as the goblin had told him.

Ginny gazed in amazement at the mounds of gold piled before her. She had never seen that much gold at once; her vault was nearly always bare with nought but a few bronze knuts gathering dust in a corner.

"I can give you anything," said Malfoy slyly. He reached out to take her hand but Ginny slapped him away. She turned to face him.

"Enter stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed," she said softly. "You're showing me what can never be mine. Come back to me when you can impress me with something more worthwhile than gold."

oOo

The cart ride back to the surface was better because Ginny could see the genuine discomfort on Draco's face. It was apparent that he was uncomfortable sitting so near her. She almost laughed as the cart pulled up at the top of the tracks. She watched Draco climb out and stride away.

!Thank you," she said to Ripstick, smiling at the goblin. Then she left, exiting through the same door that Draco had.

oOo

Draco looked back to see Ginny stood in the sunshine, her red hair glowing like hot coals. She was smiling and laughing with someone Draco didn't recognise, but he immediately hated them. They had her attention and he didn't.

But one day he would. One day she would look at him and fancy him. One day she would gaze at him in adoration and worship, hang onto every word he said, follow him around as if she had been bewitched. One day, she would act towards him in the same way she acted towards Potter.

But he would have to come up with another plan.

**The End**

**AN: This was written for Rosa Clearwater's Two Books, Hundreds of Quotes challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.**

**My quote was 'Enter Stranger But Take Heed Of What Awaits The Sin Of Greed'.**


End file.
